Quien soy?
by Kassiwos
Summary: Un chico aparentemente común, se encuentra con una chica que le recuerda quien es realmente. One-shot, Pruhun Posible continuación, nada seguro


Maldito despertador… -se decia a si mismo aquel rubio de cabellos platinados, el cual era muy enojon- solo espero y no me empeoren mi día -

Suspiro molesto pues la noche anterior encontro a su novia, si es que asi se le puede llamar haciendo un trio con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, el no lo olvidaba y se notaba mucho su enojo pero aun asi, se levanto de su desordenada cama se dio una ducha y se dispuso a cambiarse. Todo estaba llendo normal, era sabado asi que si queria olvidar lo que susedio la noche anterior no seria presisamente en un su departamento, bajo por las escaleras y camino hasta la entrada con una mirada de desprecio a todo el mundo lo cual no era muy usual en su egocentrica personalidad, salio del lujoso edificio departamental, pero al subir a su auto sus ojos rojizos se iluminaron al ver a una chica de cabellos castaños largos dirigiendose al la entrada de aquel edificio departamental del cual este habia salido, aquella chica no parecia adinerada pero tenia unos rasgos muy finos, por lo que se preguntaba que hacia ahi, pues ese edificio era de los mas caros de la ciudad, por alguna razon no podia quitarle la vista de encima, era como si la hubiese visto antes, pero donde?, era acaso aquella musa que se colaba en su sueños cuando algo le salia mal o estaba triste? Si bien no la conocia era demasiado parecida a ella; pero de pronto el rumbo de aquella chica cambio y se comenzo a dirigir hacia el oji-rojo

-Disculp..-

No pudo terminar de decir nada, pues el de cabellos platinados no resistio la tentacion y la beso inmediato, la chica trato de separse de el pero no consiguio nada, el rubio termino el beso y con una de sus manos le cubrio la boca y la metio en la parte trasera del auto

-que haces? Dejame ir! No conduzcas así! No me mates por favor!-

El no respondió pero en su mente quería amarrarla, tenerla solo para el, -es amor a primera vista? Es como si la hubiese tenido antes pero no lo recuerdo- Pensó mientras veia a la chica avergonsada tratando de salir del auto y con las lagrimas en los ojos, el no le tomo importancia solo conducía por la ciudad sin rumbo, luego de que la chica dejo de llorar, sintió que algo corria por su hombro

-por favor! Te lo ruego dejame ir!- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos….

-No! -Respondió el oji-rojo sin pensarlo

-gil..b..bert por favor…-

Ahí fue donde gilbert se confundio y freno el auto de golpe, ella lo conocia?, como era posible, lo habia visto antes, el no estaba del todo seguro, pero definitivente queria una respuesta

-Me conoces?..-

Los dos se miraron de frente la chica se sonrojo un poco ante tal accion, ella tenia una mirada de descepcion en sus ojos esmeraldas, gilbert no entendia que era lo que la habia desepcionado o por que esa mirada tan depronto?

-Gilbert que fue lo que te hicieron? No me recuerdas-

Al escuchar eso a el antes mensionado le vinieron un millon de recuerdos en la cabeza, es como si hubiese muerto y vuelto a revivir.

-Gil, se que te quieres vengar de roderich, pero no lo hagas conmigo, por favor!-

Vengarse? De quien, esta chica sabia algo que el no pero estaba tan confundido por lo que la chica le decia que incluso habia olvidado donde estaban

-Quien eres? Por que sabes tanto de mi? Dime lo siento pero no te entiendo-

La castaña lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, es cierto hacia unos dias habia tomado bastante pero su ex-novia no lo habia engañado con nadie de ese nombre, la chica le tomo la mano y lo abrazo

-Gilbert quiero que vuelvas a ser el egolatra que se me declaraba a cada rato, el que peleaba conmigo, el que me hacia reir incluso en los dias mas nublados, el que me decia marimacho, quiero que el awesome Reino de prussia vuelva conmigo a casa-

Y de pronto una tormenta de recuerdos vino a su mente, en la mayoria de ellos aparecia ella con el jugando o peleando pero siempre sonrientes, de pronto una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, era de el? Al parecer si, la castaña lo beso en la mejilla al ver como aquellos ojos rojos ya habian recordado todo;

-Eli, Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Hacerme llorar de esta forma no es awesome-

La castaña le sonrio y lo beso en los labios

-Idiota, egolatra, tienes volver conmigo, por favor, roderich me dejo por... una alemana, creo que siempre tuviste razon en todo, nunca debi de dejarme llevar por la apariencia de niño rico con modales, y que parecía ser buena persona-

El albino ya habia recordado todo, la escena de la boda de esta, todo lo paso en ese momento; el austriaco apareció por su mente, el lo conocía como la palma de su mano, aunque no lo pareciera, sabia que aunque lo ocultase siempre buscaba mujeres que supieran "apreciarlo" en la forma de que estuvieran estas atadas a el y puesto que el aristocrata era demasiado celoso, pues sabia que al final solo usaria a la húngara para hacerlo sentir mal

-Elizabeth, no me gusta que alguien como tu llore por cosas no awesome como estupido señorito, mejor ven con Ore-sama, yo te hare feliz!-

La hungara lo miro con una sonrisa en sus ojos,

-Idiota tenias razón todo este tiempo, de quien estuve enamorada todo este tiempo fue del estúpido egolatrá, de ti-

Gilbert sonrio y la tomo en sus brazos para tenerla lo mas cerca de ella, a pesar de acabar de recordar toda una vida que al parecer no había vivido ahora podía ser feliz y tener a la persona que mas ama junto a el, pero lo que aun no recordaba era por que habia olvidado todo.


End file.
